Prep Time
is the fourth PSA released during Red vs. Blue: Revelation. Plot The episode begins as Sarge and Grif introduce themselves. Then Sarge explains that the Red vs. Blue guys are gearing up for the new Halo game, Halo: Reach. Then Grif says that moving to a new game can be a challenging time in any video game character's life. Sarge gives an example of an increase in alien species. Than it shows an Alien and a Red soldier chasing each other for the Red Flag. Than Grif gives an example of how the increased graphics can give you pixals that wern't there before. He explains that it is normal. Sarge than explains that your voice may also change thanks to the new Firefight Voices. Grif than explains that social presure may happen like wearing the right armor and playing on the "cool" maps. Sarge explains that moving to a new prequal can be confusing for anyone. Then Sarge explains that because of this, Gamestop will have an event called " Halo Fest". Sarge explains that Halo Fest will explain everything about the upcoming changes in Halo: Reach. Sarge also explains that there will be contest and prizes there, like if you Pre-Order Halo: Reach at Gamestop you can enter a code in for a chance to win one of the Life-Size Statues of Noble Team that was displayed at the E3. Than Grif tells the viewer to go to Gamestop.com/halofest. He than tell the viewer to not worry and that they're not alone. Than Sarge says unless they don't have internet conection. Grif than says that they are totally alone. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Grif Others *A Red soldier *An alien Transcript Sarge: Hello, I'm Sarge from the popular web series Red vs. Blue. Grif: And I'm Private Grif from the same show. Sarge: Everyone here at Red vs. Blue is gearing up for the big changes in Halo: Reach. Grif: Moving to a new game can be a challenging time in any video game characters life. Sarge: For example you may find yourself having an increased interest in alien species. Alien: Wort, Wort, Wort. Unamed Red Soldier: Hey come back here with that. Sarge: Heh, Heh, Heh. Grif: Or due to increased graphics, you may notice pixels where you didn't have pixels before. Don't worry, this is normal. Sarge: Or your voice may be changing because they added that option in Firefight mode. Grif: There may even be Social pressure to wear the right armor to play on the "cool" maps. Sarge: All and all, moving to a new prequel can be a confusing time for anyone, thats why Gamestop is holding Halo Fest, a place where Halo fans can learn about the upcoming changes to expect as they move to Halo: Reach. Theres contest and prizes, you could even win a life size spartan statue by Pre-Ordering Halo: Reach at Gamestop. Grif: Just visit gamestop dot com forward slash Halo Fest, and remember that you're not alone. Sarge: Right, unless you don't have an internet connection. Grif: Oh yeah, than you're alone, totally alone. Video thumb|360px|left